


Kill with Darlings

by poloshirtsandbees



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Murder, There's gonna be murder, be gay do crime, but darker, catradora, i guess you could say that, i think, like this is the plot, so basically right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloshirtsandbees/pseuds/poloshirtsandbees
Summary: "you gain the knowledge of those you kill"Catra and Adora are college students.The final exam is tomorrow, so.. this is gonna be one hell of a night.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kill with Darlings

He was right there.

Adora looked down at the smooth knife in her hand, all innocent and clean. She’s about to take away an actual life, a breathing soul, and this finally settled in her; like poison in her bloodstream, spidering its way up to her rattling heart. Her breath hung in the cold air, quivering.

It’s not like she had a choice, right? The final exam was coming up, she needed this. This was her ticket out of that malevolent house she couldn’t fall asleep in, out of having to balance school with three jobs to sustain said house, a ticket to success and wealth. Her façade was fading and people were noticing. Comments of the shadows that started darkening beneath her eyes and how she was more agitated than usual started being thrown around, and she hated it. She was tired. She was so very tired. Adora glanced at the elegant piece of metal in her hand. This could be her way out, her escape from all this shit. To get away from jolting up in the middle of the night to terrible yelling laced with alcohol, and having to cut class the next day while the bruise spreads over her cheekbone, red and swelling as a galaxy.

She felt as though she was on a stage, the dark walls cornering the scene. The moon a spotlight bathing the boy looking out in pearl through the open window.

“Beautiful night.” he murmured.

Her hands twitched.

The world they lived in worked in many mysterious ways, but between the damaged and scarred pages of its system is a single immoral rule that Adora couldn’t help but think of as a hard blessing.

_You gain the knowledge of whoever you kill_

  
\-----

Despite her best efforts, toilsome all-nighters, caffeine infatuated determination and everything she’s done... Adora was doomed to remain perpetually second to the boy whose back was now turned towards her, a white glow melting around his body as she stood just where the light could not reach.

  
It was antagonizing! She tried, she tried so hard. But him? He doesn’t even seem to care, and that was the worse part. How he effortlessly just takes that stupid “top of class” title every damn time and treats it as though it were insignificant. Doesn’t she deserve that title? Doesn’t she need those fucking marks more than this kid who has an inheritance that doesn’t require him to work a day in his life, like most of the students? One thing’s for sure, she wants it.

  
All she knew was that only one can get that top place, and that free scholarship. Adora has studied night after night, rummaging through notes and concepts and books and articles. Safe to say, she knew she wasn’t going to fail anything. She was prepared, but..

She wasn’t going to take that chance.

With furrowed brows, her contempt rushed out of her, twisted with adrenaline, as her arm jutted forward. A piercing sound suddenly echoed throughout the room. Metal had touched flesh.

  
The body flinched abruptly and struck cold cement, following after him the knife. Clean as ever. White glare dancing on its sharp edge. Adora stood motionless, breathless. She dropped down beside him, her breathing returned and it was quick, unsteady. Her fingers lightly grazed his chest, coming away red. She stared in disbelief, every part of her trembling. Dry mouth struggling to say something but only letting out meaningless whimpers and sharp breaths. It felt as though cold air was flooding her veins, an upset stomach about to throw up. Copper liquid swirled throughout his shirt from a single opening where metal still touched flesh. Just then he looked younger than she’d ever seen him, his eyes narrowed, his hair messed up, features unstudied. Young, and afraid.

  
“Hey, Adora.”

  
Adora’s eyes widened; head immediately lifting to see a shadowed figure perched on the window rim, as hands tried to find the innocent blade. Moonlight emphasized the silver smoke coiling from the figure’s hand.

  
“Did you come to kill him too?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic ever and im kind of excited. i actually wrote this for my english essay and we were only allowed 300-350 words but being the cool delinquent i am, i actually wrote a little over 400 *wine emoji*. It's short, i know but i hope you enjoy what there is so far. if any of you have suggestions for where you want this to go, comment something i guess. i already have a story in mind but maybe i'll like yours better.


End file.
